Doctor Who The First Doctor Battle Of The Cyberman
by geekyboy
Summary: this is my second fan fiction and i hope you like it it is set in the future and has the cybermen in it but it is still in progress this has been proof read by jed rhodes
1. Arrival

_**Doctor Who The First Doctor Battle Of The Cyberman**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was an early morning on earth the year being 2045 all was normal and calm - until the Doctor arrived with his Edwardian cloak flapping in the wind, the TARDIS having materialised in a normal street in a normal city. His granddaughter Susan Foreman following slowly behind him peering out she saw all the wondrous inventions of the future like floating billboards. She wondered at how amazingly primitive it all seemed to her, whereas surely these humans would see it as the height of high technology. Marvellous.

"Amazing, is it not?" The Doctor said, looking around the new world.

"Yes it's beautiful," she said, gazing round and inspecting the place.

The Doctor and Susan strolled along the pavement from where the TARDIS had materialised out of thin air and had a good look around to find out about this new world.

"Is this the same earth that we come from Grandfather?" she queried.

"Of course it is do not be silly dear girl. You know as well as anyone that there is no difference between a world in its infancy, and a world at its end." He stared down his nose at her. "I would say, roughly, that this world is the Earth of 2045, or possibly later – it's hard to be certain." He chuckled and then moved towards a rather strange looking signpost which read , 'Copper town 3 miles.'

He moved on without bothering anymore about the sign, his granddaughter was running to catch up to him as he was walking so fast.

"Wait up there grandfather," she said, panting, "You walk fast." She called from behind him.

" Then you should walk faster then shouldn't you!" He said sternly. He was too bust thinking on where he was and what date it was exactly. The strain on his mind was annoying him which was making him stern and sophisticated. He carried on anyway regardless of anyone who passed him, as he walked he felt weird inside he couldn't put his finger on what it was for certain but it felt very strange.

--

The Doctor continued walking until his granddaughter shouted something but he couldn't quite hear her and turn round to be able to hear her better, but he kept on walking listening and suddenly walked into a rather large bronze door which stood in his path.

"Ouch!" He yelled with pain.

"What's that grandfather." She said, inspecting the rather large door.

"Don't you know anything it's a door," He shouted "You should pay more attention." He said and with that he tried opening the door which was of course locked.

"Time to try my new invention." He said reaching into his pocket.

This new invention of his was a rather odd shape and looked rather long, quite cylinder shaped.

"This is my new sonic probe, it has a high impact which can unlock almost anything." He said and with that he tried opening the door with his sonic probe, with that two large screws came out of the door.

"That is more like a sonic screwdriver." His granddaughter implied.

"Yes it is - I rather like that name actually," he smiled, as he inspected the two screws which had just shooted out of the door. The large screws had been holding the hinges and with an almighty crash down came the huge bronze door which was blocking their path, falling inwards. This huge bronze door was the main gate to a wolrd of crates these containing something which was unknown to the doctor. He moved closer to one of the crates and inspected the markings on the side.

'Fragile' one of the boxes said on the side.

"I wonder what's inside?" He thought to himself admiring the rest of the hundreds of identical boxes.

"Grandfather," Susan said, "I don't like this."

"Nonsense, child," the Doctor said, "they appear to be little more than storage crates, nothing to be afraid of..."

As he spoke, one of the crates wobbled. He looked at it, in wonderment.

"What was that?!" Susan said, but he shushed her.

"Helloo?" he said, to the box. It didn't answer, and for a moment, he felt rather foolish.

Then, a huge metal fist smashed its way through the crate lid...

--


	2. We are the Cybermen

_**II**_

"Grandfather!" Susan screamed. The Doctor held up the probe.

"What will that do?" Susan yelled.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "I haven't tested all of the uses yet..."

The fist smashed the lid off of the crate, and out of the shattered container, rose a giant, metal figure, which observed them with cold blank eyes.

"Identify yourselves," it said, its voice a metallic drone.

"I am The Doctor and this is my granddaughter Susan." He said with a slight tremble in his voice. He didn't know what the reply would have been but the fact that he was thinking about what the thing was going to do next was unmistakeable.

"We are the Cybermen" The robot type thing said with its metallic voice echoing throughout the crater.

"We," The Doctor said,"You mean there is more of you?" The Doctor asked politely looking behind to make sure his grandaughter was there.

"Yes. Inside these crates, there are over 100,000 of us present," The Cyberman said with that metallic voice again.

"So what are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned, with the sonic probe still raised but The Doctor not realizing he had his arm still raised. He was pointing the probe straight at the Cyber man's head.

"Why do you point that at me?" The Cyberman said, looking at the probe and looking around at the other crates. The Doctor at this point had put the probe back in his pocket and then a minute later pulled back out his hand, placed it in front of The Cyberman as if to shake its hand.

"What are you doing?"

The Cyberman said, looking at the Doctor's outstretched arm.

"I am uniting our nation with your nation." Said The Doctor.

"You are trying to harm us,you must be DELETED!!" The Cyberman said, monotone...

--


	3. Mondas

_**This has been proof read by Jed Rhodes **_

_**III**_

The Cyberman tries to force his way out of the box which he has been stuck in for the whole time that he had burst out of on The Doctor's arrival.

"Look chap i am in no way trying to harm you i was just trying to offer peace" The Doctor said slightly trembling as he spoke.

" Peace between our world and your world will never happen unless we, the Cyberman dominate." It was saying in its low droning voice.

"What?" Susan yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Fair is irrelevant," the Cyberman said. "We are superior to you animal organisms. We will rule the cosmos."

The Cyberman was starting to sway slightly as he moved slowly moved towards The Doctor except he was only just managing to walk in a straight line. The Doctor delved into his giant pockets which were of course bigger on the inside, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again and zapped the Cyberman which was now moving closer to the towards The Doctor. Nothing had happened the first time but this time it had had a slight effect on the Cyberman, which turned around, and studied it's surroundings.

"Sending activation signal," it said. "Technologically advanced beings located."

Suddenly, there was activity all around the Doctor and Susan. The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket, slowly, and whispered to his granddaughter;

"I think we may have a problem."

Thousands of Cybermen burst out of their boxes, smashing their way out. One of them, with a black faceplate and handlebars, turned to the Doctor and Susan.

"These humans will be converted," it said.

"We are not human," the Doctor snapped immediately.

The black-faced Cyberman stimped towards him.

"Then what are you?" it asked.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor replied, angrily. "And I don't appreciate being threatened."

"You are animal organisms," the Cyberman reasoned. "You are inferior."

"Nonsense!" the Doctor snappe.d

"Grandfather, don't," Susan implored him. "They scare me..."

"Don't be scared child," the Doctor smiled at her. "These metal bul;lies have been around for a long time – and they're nothing to be afraid of."

"Fear is –" the Cyberman began.

"Be quiet!" the Doctor snapped. "I know these being now."

"From where?" Susan asked.

"Do you remember the Death Zone Susan?" the Doctor asked her. Her shudder told her that he did – none of thier race liked to be reminded of that relic from a bygone age. "Well," the Doctor continued, "these beings were among those who were not allowed to play in the games – they played too well."

The games were the codename for when their kind had kidnapped species from time and set them to fight one another. This abominabel practice had ceased millenia ago, but the games were still remembered.

"So," Susan reasoned, "they're dangerous?"

"Oh yes, very," her grandfather smiled. "But there is nothing to fear. Trust me..."

And before the Cyberman could do anything, the Doctor had whipped his screwdriver out and set it off – the device buzzed, and every Cyberman screeched in agony.

"Run Susan!" the Doctor yelled. He dropped his screwdriver.

"Grandfather -!" Susan warnd him, but he kept running.

"I can always build another one," he told her.

--

Outside, the Doctor and Susan ran quickly to the TARDIS.

"What about the Cybermen, grandfather?" she asked the Doctor. "Aren't we going to stop them?"

"Alas my dear," the Doctor sighed, "that would be inadvisable, if we are, where I believe we are."

They entered the TARDIS.

--

"Mondas," the Doctor smiled at her, pointing to the destination monitor on the console. "The long lost planet of the Cybermen, Twin Planet of Earth. Believed destroyed in the year that Earth calls 1986, or thereabouts anyway. I've often wondered what happened... oh yes..."

"So this is the planet of the Cybermen?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the Doctor sighed, sadly. "A terrible fate for the Mondasian people. Terrible. That army will spread across the globe and convert them all."

"And we can't help them?" Susan asked, aghast.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," the Doctor sighed. "History is written. You know we cannot act here."

Susan sighed, well aware of this annoying fact. But the Doctor saw how annoyed she was, and smiled at her.

"One day, we shall come back here," he promised her, "and we shall see Mondas at it's height, a world of culure and tradition and invention. Oh yes... one day, one day..."

**The End.**


End file.
